Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal, and more particularly, to a terminal and controlling method thereof. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for providing AoC (Always on Camera) mode for a camera to maintain a photographable state.
Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals. In particular, the mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mounted terminals according to possibility of user's direct portability.
Recently, functions of a mobile terminal tend to be diversified. For instance, the diversified functions include a function of data and audio communication, a function of photographing and video-making through a camera, a function of audio recording, a function of music file play through a speaker system, a function of outputting an image or video to a display unit, and the like. A prescribed terminal is further equipped with an electronic game play function or performs a multimedia player function. Particularly, a recent mobile terminal is able to receive multicast signals for providing visual contents such as a broadcast, a video, a television program and the like.
As functions of the terminal are getting diversified, the terminal tends to be implemented as a multimedia player provided with complex functions such as photographing of photos or videos, playback of music or video files, game play, broadcast reception and the like for example.
To support and increase the terminal functions, it may be able to consider the improvement of structural parts and/or software parts of the terminal.
Recently, it is popular to photograph a video or image using a terminal. As terminal performance is enhanced, a user can use a terminal to make a high-definition video or take a high-definition image.
Yet, for the photographing through a terminal, it is necessary to run a camera application and activate a camera module. A user needs a predetermined preparation time or a running period to perform the photographing.
However, since a scene desired to be photographed by a user passes in a very short time, the scene may be missed the moment a camera is put to face the scene after launching a camera application.
Thus, in order to capture a desired scene, it is inconvenient for a user to keep running a camera application of a camera and continue to watch a preview image.